ghiblifandomcom-20200223-history
Spirited Away/Gallery
Film Spirited Away (001).jpg Spirited Away (002).jpg Spirited Away (003).jpg Spirited Away (004).jpg Spirited Away (005).jpg Spirited Away (006).jpg Spirited Away (007).jpg Spirited Away (008).jpg Spirited Away (009).jpg Spirited Away (010).jpg Spirited Away (011).jpg Spirited Away (012).jpg Spirited Away (013).jpg Spirited Away (014).jpg Spirited Away (015).jpg Spirited Away (016).jpg Spirited Away (017).jpg Spirited Away (018).jpg Spirited Away (019).jpg Spirited Away (020).jpg Spirited Away (021).jpg Spirited Away (022).jpg Spirited Away (023).jpg Spirited Away (024).jpg Spirited Away (025).jpg Spirited Away (026).jpg Spirited Away (027).jpg Spirited Away (028).jpg Spirited Away (029).jpg Spirited Away (030).jpg Spirited Away (031).jpg Spirited Away (032).jpg Spirited Away (033).jpg Spirited Away (034).jpg Spirited Away (035).jpg Spirited Away (036).jpg Spirited Away (037).jpg File:Spirited Away (108).jpg File:Spirited Away (107).jpg File:Spirited Away (106).jpg File:Spirited Away (105).jpg File:Spirited Away (104).jpg File:Spirited Away (103).jpg File:Spirited Away (102).jpg File:Spirited Away (101).jpg File:Spirited Away (100).jpg File:Spirited Away (099).jpg File:Spirited Away (098).jpg File:Spirited Away (097).jpg File:Spirited Away (096).jpg File:Spirited Away (095).jpg File:Spirited Away (094).jpg File:Spirited Away (093).jpg File:Spirited Away (092).jpg File:Spirited Away (091).jpg File:Spirited Away (090).jpg File:Spirited Away (089).jpg File:Spirited Away (088).jpg File:Spirited Away (087).jpg File:Spirited Away (086).jpg File:Spirited Away (085).jpg File:Spirited Away (084).jpg File:Spirited Away (083).jpg File:Spirited Away (082).jpg File:Spirited Away (081).jpg File:Spirited Away (080).jpg File:Spirited Away (078).jpg File:Spirited Away (077).jpg File:Spirited Away (076).jpg File:Spirited Away (075).jpg File:Spirited Away (074).jpg File:Spirited Away (073).jpg File:Spirited Away (072).jpg File:Spirited Away (071).jpg File:Spirited Away (070).jpg File:Spirited Away (069).jpg File:Spirited Away (068).jpg File:Spirited Away (067).jpg File:Spirited Away (066).jpg File:Spirited Away (065).jpg File:Spirited Away (064).jpg File:Spirited Away (063).jpg File:Spirited Away (062).jpg File:Spirited Away (061).jpg File:Spirited Away (060).jpg File:Spirited Away (059).jpg File:Spirited Away (058).jpg File:Spirited Away (057).jpg File:Spirited Away (056).jpg File:Spirited Away (055).jpg File:Spirited Away (054).jpg File:Spirited Away (053).jpg File:Spirited Away (052).jpg File:Spirited Away (051).jpg File:Spirited Away (050).jpg File:Spirited Away (049).jpg File:Spirited Away (048).jpg File:Spirited Away (047).jpg File:Spirited Away (046).jpg File:Spirited Away (045).jpg File:Spirited Away (044).jpg File:Spirited Away (043).jpg File:Spirited Away (042).jpg File:Spirited Away (041).jpg File:Spirited Away (040).jpg File:Spirited Away (039).jpg File:Spirited Away (038).jpg File:Spirited Away (128).jpg File:Spirited Away (127).jpg File:Spirited Away (126).jpg File:Spirited Away (125).jpg File:Spirited Away (124).jpg File:Spirited Away (123).jpg File:Spirited Away (122).jpg File:Spirited Away (121).jpg File:Spirited Away (120).jpg File:Spirited Away (119).jpg File:Spirited Away (118).jpg File:Spirited Away (117).jpg File:Spirited Away (116).jpg File:Spirited Away (115).jpg File:Spirited Away (110).jpg File:Spirited Away (109).jpg Pig and plate of food.png Kamaji (2).png Kamaji (4).png|Kamajī in the Boiler Room Kamajii.png Chihiro and Kamaji in room.jpg Kamaji (3).png Kamaji (9).png Kamaji and Chihiro.png|Kamajī and Chihiro helping Haku after he is injured. Kamaji (8).png Kamaji (7).png|Kamajī's train tickets Kamaji (6).png Bathhouse workers look.png Kamaji (2).jpg Haku in dragon form.jpg Kamajii.png Chihiro and Kamaji in room.jpg Kamajii eating.jpg Bathhouse workers look.png Kamaji (1).jpg Lin.png|Lin File:Spirited Away - Bath Tokens (1).png File:Spirited Away - Bath Tokens - Chihiro and Lin look.png File:Spirited Away - Bath Tokens - Chihiro.png Maze Gohan.jpg Lin and Chihiro passing threw the bathhouse.jpg|Taking Chihiro to meet with Yubaba Spirited Away - workers pulling plug out of spirit.jpg|Helping Chihiro clean the Unnamed River Spirit Lin and Chihiro.png|Lin in the Boiler Room after Haku is injured Chihiro and Lin.jpg Lins Colleague.png Lin in Water Boat.png|Readying the bucket boat for Sen Lin in barrel.png|Warning No-Face not to harm Sen Lin.gif|Lin feeds the Sootspirit Linworking.jpg|Lin working along with Chihiro Lin.png No-Face with all the food.jpg|No face with all the food File:Walking out of spirit Realm.png|Walking out of spirit Realm Pulling the thorn.jpg|Pulling the thorn out of the River Spirit Yubaba Inspects Jewels.png|Yubaba admiring her collection of jewels. YubabaSmoking.png|Yubaba with a cigarette. Yubaba Threatening Chihiro.png|Yubaba demanding to know why she should hire Chihiro. YubabaStealingName.png|Yubaba stealing Chihiro's full name with magic. YubabaFlying.png|Yubaba readying to fly away with her bird. Yubaba (2).jpg|Blowing cigarette smoke GoldPiece.png Spirited Away - workers pulling plug out of spirit.jpg|Directing the workers Yubaba (4).jpg Yubaba (3).jpg Yubaba (5).jpg Yubaba (2).png Yubaba staring.jpeg Yubabafly.jpg Yubaba and hand on skull.jpeg Yubaba and Chichiro.png Haku (2).jpg Haku.png Haku stuns frog with Chihiro watching on.png HakuV2.png Hakus uses spell.gif Haku Watercolor.jpg Spirited Away Haku.jpg Haku bleeding.jpg Spirited away 09.png|Haku injured in the Boiler Room Haku and Chihiro running.jpg Chihiro crying and Haku.png Chihiro and Haku walk on bridge.png Chihiro defending Haku.jpg Lin bribed.jpg Otori Sama.png Kasuga-Sama.png Spirited away chihiro parent.jpg Chihiro's parents eat like pig.jpg Chihiro given the hair band.jpg Spirited away chihiro parent.jpg Bathhouse day.jpg Chihiro lost.jpg Chihiro riding Haku.jpg Chihiro with Haku.jpg Shikigami ambush.jpg Walking out of spirit Realm.png Pig and plate of food.png Walking out of spirit Realm.png Chihiro with frustrated look.png Chihiro on Haku in Dragon Form.png Chihiro tears.png Chihiro and vanishing hands.png|Vanishing Chihiro agonized.png Chihiro shocked by smell of spirit.png|Smelling the Stink Spirit Chihiro on train with friends.png Chihiro at table with tea.png Chihiro puts bucket in rain.png Chihiro sleeps at Kamaji room with soot at feet.png Chihiro looks at something.png Chihiro walks through tunnel.png Chihiro looks at band.png Chihiro frustrated.png Chihiro crying in garden.png Chihiro looks back at spirit realm.png Chihiro lead into tunnel by her father.png Chihiro-bath-house-back.png Chihiro-schwarze-kamis.png Ogino family in car.png Ogino family looks at building.png Chihiro's father eats.png Chihiro stands beside stone.png Chihiro on Haku in Dragon Form.png Aogaeru (6).png Aogaeru (5).png Aogaeru (4).png Aogaeru (3).png Aogaeru (2).png Aogaeru (1).png Chihiro and 2 companions looks.jpg Spirited Away Dōsojin Statue.png Chihiro travels with Haku.gif Chihiro and Otori.png|A group of Ōtori-Sama crossing the bridge to The Bathouse Chihiro on bridge with Haku.png Chihiro talking to foreman.png Chihiro and Otori.png|At the bottom Ootori.png|Bathing RiverSpiritFilth.png|The Unnamed River Spirit in his "human-afflicted" form. RiverSpiritFullForm.png|The Unnamed River Spirit's original dragon-like form. River spirit lifting Chihiro.jpg Spirited away 08.png River spirit walks.png River spirit over bridge.png|Crossing the bridge to the Bathouse Chihiro, Yubaba, and river sprit.png River Spirit in tub.png Chihiro and river spirit.png River Spirit.png River spirit leaving bathhouse.png River spirit free fly in air.png Radish Spirit (6).png|Outside the elevator. Radish Spirit (5).png|In the elevator with Chihiro. Radish Spirit (4).png Radish Spirit (3).png Radish Spirit (2).png|Celebrating the Unnamed River Spirit. File:No-FaceEating.png File:No-FaceLarge.png File:NoFace.png File:Chihiro and No-face on train.jpg File:No Face (2).jpg File:No Face on bridge with Haku and Chihiro.png File:No Face and Yubaba.png File:No Face (5).png File:Chihiro and No Face (3).png File:Chihiro and No Face on train (4).png File:No Face (4).png File:No Face (8).png File:No Face (7).png File:No Face (6).png File:No Face (3).png File:Spirited Away - Kamaji and Chihiro.jpg File:Spirited Away - Chihiro and friends walking at night.jpg File:Spirited Away - Chihiro talks to Yubaba.jpg File:Spirited-away-8.jpg Chihiro - approaching swamp bottom.png Zeniba's Cottage.png|Zeniba's Cottage Chihiro in Zeniba's house.png|Inside the cottage DVD Spirited Away (American DVD).jpg|English DVD Spirited Away - English.jpg|English poster Spirited Away - Swedish - DVD.jpg|Swedish DVD Spirited Away.jpg Wallpaper Haku nad Chihiro Inkling.jpg Sketches File:Chihiro Sketch 1.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 10.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 11.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 12.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 13.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 14.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 15.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 16.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 17.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 18.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 19.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 2.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 20.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 21.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 22.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 23.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 24.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 25.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 26.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 27.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 28.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 29.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 3.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 30.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 31.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 32.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 33.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 34.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 35.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 36.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 38.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 39.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 4.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 40.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 41.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 42.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 43.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 44.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 45.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 46.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 47.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 5.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 6.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 7.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 8.jpg File:Chihiro Sketch 9.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 1.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 10.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 11.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 12.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 13.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 14.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 15.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 16.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 17.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 18.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 19.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 2.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 20.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 21.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 22.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 23.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 24.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 25.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 26.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 27.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 28.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 29.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 3.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 30.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 31.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 32.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 33.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 34.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 35.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 36.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 37.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 38.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 4.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 5.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 6.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 7.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 8.jpg File:Chihiro sketches 9.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 1.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 10.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 11.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 12.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 13.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 14.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 15.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 16.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 17.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 18.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 19.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 2.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 20.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 21.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 22.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 23.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 24.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 25.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 26.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 27.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 28.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 29.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 3.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 30.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 31.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 32.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 33.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 34.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 35.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 36.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 37.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 38.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 4.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 5.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 6.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 7.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 8.jpg File:Spirited Away Sketch 9.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Spirited Away images Category:Spirited Away